


In your life you wee larger than this statue, statuesque

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cage, M/M, Other, ohmigod why is there no implied option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the cage. So sad much sad. Characters are not mine and I'm taking no credit for them. Title once again from Signs by Bloc Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your life you wee larger than this statue, statuesque

As he fell into the cage, Adam wasn't scared. Angry, upset, confused. But not scared. Sharing thoughts with an Archangel could change that. When their minds melded he saw everything. A grand plan stretching beyond him, where he was just a pawn to be moved by forces beyond anyone's control. And eventually, all games must end

As Adam fell, he felt Michaels fear. He wondered why such an infinite, beautiful being would feel fear. He searched through his memories until he found those on the cage. Then he saw it. Eternal torture, suffering and wondered why anyone would create something like this. The cage was an ampt name, for something that could cage hope.

When he hit the ground he felt the cold. The cold that could bleach hope. Hope, which could bleach fear. He looked over to see Sam on the ground screaming, in pain. He asked Michael what was wrong and Michael replies, " The cage has different effects on everyone. Sam expected pain, and that's what he inflicts on himself"

As Adam watched, Lucifer reached out to Sam, drawn by his struggles. Sam screamed and pushed away, pain etched on Lucifer's face. Lucifer was trying to help Sam, but he couldn't. Trying to love what he couldn't. And that was his inherit flaw.

Michael looked at Adam, regret as plain as the hurt on his face. His wings wrapped around Adam, protecting him. Adam snuggled closer against the harsh wind, as Michael placed a kiss on his forehead. Eventually, a black figure approached the cage, what might have been five minutes, or five centuries later. He intoned, "I'm here for Sam". Sam looked at him with blank eyes and walked to the front of the cage, where he disappeared in a flash of blinding light, never looking back.

Adam struggled out of Michaels arms, screaming, pleading to be taken too. Eventually, his protests died down and he turned to see both archangels looking at him. Lucifer face was filled with pain at his vessel leaving him, desire to be loved and worst of all, self-effacing pity for Adam. Both archangels approached and wrapped him and each other in their arms. The only sound in the cage was Adams sobs and the soft beating of their hummingbird wings. And there they stayed for the rest of what they could, and ever would, remember.


End file.
